The goal of this project is to characterize the performance of adsorptive separation systems to improve the design and operation of protein purification equipment and to provide better methods for scaling up bench separation processes. Nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy will be used to measure key separations parameters, including intraparticle diffusion coefficients and rates of adsorption. NMR spectroscopy will also be used to identify fluorinated derivatives of proteins, which will be used to study the role of competitive protein adsorption in adsorptive separations.